Naruto Fuuma
by TheFirstHokage
Summary: After the Kyuubi is sealed by the Yondaime two chunin take Naruto out of the village and drop him off in Rice Country to save his life from the scron of the village. In the morning Naruto is found by members of the Fuuma clan, who take him in.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Fuuma

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!**

**Hello every one and welcome to my next fic. I was inspired to write this after watching the Infiltrating Orochimaru's Lair arc. NOW!! I HAVE NOT GOTTEN RID OF ANY OF MY FICS AND I WILL STILL CONTINUE TO WRITE THEM SO DON'T WORRY!! Now I know what you're thinking 'OMG he's starting 'another' fic!!' or something like that but don't worry like I stated before I will not give up any of my stories ever, EVER!! And I think it's good for an author to have more then two or three big fic's, it gives him/her something to do if they're having a bit of writers block.**

**Basic summary: The night the Kyuubi attacks and after it is sealed Naruto is taken out of the village to 'disposed of' because of what he has inside him. After two chunin dump him off, two members of the Fuuma clan find him (The reason for the title.) and what else can I say things will get interesting. START THE FIC!!**

The Sandamie Hokage stood inside his old office that had, until recently, belonged to his successor the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze. He gazed out at the village. The only reason it was still standing was because of the selfless sacrifice of the Yondaime who had given his life to seal the evil Kyuubi into a newly born baby, his own son. He sighed. He had been retired for a couple of years now but thanks to the counsel and because the village needed him he was reinstated.

"I can't believe he's gone…" Sarutobi turned to his guest.

"Neither I Jiraiya…" Jiraiya was a mess. His clothes were covered in dirt, burns and blood, his hair much in the same state as his outfit. A look of complete sadness was plastered on his face.

"How's Kushina? Jiraiya asked, hoping for some good news. Sarutobi hung his head and turned to look back outside the window. Jiraiya knew what that meant. He swore loudly and slammed his fist into the wall making a good sized hole.

"What about the boy? What about Naruto?!" Sarutobi smiled at his old student, it felt good to smile when the entire day had been so full of chaos and loss.

"He's doing well. I have him in a room near by resting." Jiraiya let out a sigh of relief but then his features softened.

"So he's all alone now, huh?" Jiraiya said softly.

"Not exactly…" Saurtobi said turning back to Jiraiya. "He has you. From what Minato told me you were Naruto's official godfather and since Naruto no longer has any living relative's you're the only family he has left now I'm afraid." Jiraiya blanched.

"Wait Sarutobi-sensei…" Jiraiya said holding up his hands defensively. "I'm not cut out for that sort of thing. Besides I'm only staying here for the night I have other things to do at the moment." The look on Sarutobi's was grave.

"So you're going to leave your students' only child all by himself to grow up with out any one to love so you can go off and do some more of your childish research?" Jiraiya looked away. "I would do it my self but now that I'm Hokage I just won't have the time and I doubt any other family will want to take him in if they found out what he has inside of him…" Sarutobi sighed in frustration.

"Fine…" Jiraiya walked over to his old sensei and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I may not like it but I'll do it for Minato and Kushina. And with luck he'll end up just like me." Sarutobi smiled slightly not sure if that was a good thing or not.

**(Else where…)**

Two chunin stood outside a door inside Hokage tower. Each was worn out and still covered in dirt from the resent attack of the Kyuubi. One of the chunin looked inside the window part of the door and glared at the sleeping baby.

"That little demon bastard…" The chunin sneered. His partner looked at his friend with a slightly shocked expression.

"Kuwabara what are you talking about? That baby is the whole reason we're still here." The other chunin said. Kuwabara gave his friend a look of disappointment.

"Taka, that boy is the Kyuubi! If we kill him now we'll get revenge on all of the people who died today! You saw him when the Yondaime used that jutsu to seal the Kyuubi inside the bastard he didn't have the whisker marks and now he does! Don't you see what I'm getting at? He is the Kyuubi! We have to kill it!" Kuwabara said as if it was plain as day. Taka looked at his friend with sadness in his eyes.

"So you want to kill a baby that's not even a day old, huh?" Kuwabara just shook his head.

"He stopped being human when the Yondaime sealed it inside of him." He pulled a kunai from his vest and reached for the door knob. Taka slapped his hand from the knob and blocked the door.

"Move Taka or I'll cut you down right now!" Kuwabara threatened dangerously but Taka didn't budge. Kuwabara raised the kunai above his head and prepared to slash his friend but found he couldn't bring himself to do it instead he glared at his friend.

"Please move Taka I have to do this!" Small tears began to fall from his dark black eyes. "That damn fox killed Midori and sensei! Are you just going to sit there and simply forgive what that thing did!?" For a split second Taka looked as if he'd give in but then shook his head furiously as if trying to rid his mind of something unpleasant.

"No! I won't let you!" Taka shouted as he pulled his own kunai from his kunai holster and swung at his old team mate. The other ninja blocked the attack and the two stood in a power struggle. The two chunin continued to push at each other for another minuet or so.

"Look Kuwabara, there's got to be another way!"

"Like what!?" Kuwabara asked dangerously, his face still wet with his shed tears. Taka stood there thinking for a bit before an idea hit him.

"We could take him out of the village and drop him off some where, that way he's out of the village but you don't have to stain you hands with the blood of a baby." Kuwabara continued to glare at Taka as he mulled things over in his mind before letting up the kunai and putting it back in its place.

"Fine, get the bastard and come on. With the village in disarray we should be able to get out unnoticed." A look of relief spread across Taka's face as he too put up his weapon.

"Where should we go?" Kuwabara asked as he and his friend jumped through the forest out side of the village.

"Let's drop him off in Rice country, its close and we can get back before we're missed." Taka said as he held little Naruto in a bundle of blankets to keep him warm in the night air. Taka smiled down at the small baby in his arms as he cooed and giggled, he was reminded of his two little brothers and his unborn son back home. All three were now safe from the Kyuubi because of this small blond haired baby.

"_Thank you, thank you so much you amazing little one…" _Taka thought as he held the little child just a bit closer. This did not go unnoticed by Kuwabara who only sneered.

**(About an hour later…)**

"This seems like a good spot." Kuwabara said sourly as he came to a stop near a large rock by a road. Taka moved over to the rock and set him by it so he would be shaded from the sun in the morning but not out of view. Taka stood there and stared at the baby for a bit longer thinking if this was really the right thing to do…

"What are you doing? Come on, let's get back before they find us gone!" Kuwabara shouted at his friend. But Taka didn't move.

"You go on ahead I have to do something real quick…" Kuwabara glared slightly but shrugged.

"Hurry up, or I'll leave you behind." He said before jumping back to the village. Taka took out a piece of paper and began writing something down and the paper with a pen. Taka set the note inside the bundle and made sure it wouldn't blow away. A tear fell from his eye as he held the baby one last time before turning around and heading back. When he got back he was going to give his wife the biggest hug he had ever given her and never let go.

**(In the morning.)**

"Hanzaki, do you hear something?" Came the voice of a woman.

"Yeah sis I think I do…" A teenage Hanzaki said as he reached for the zanbato on his back.

"Silly brother, it's a baby crying, you won't be needing that stupid sword." His sister giggled at him. Hanzaki huffed.

"It's not a stupid sword Manami. And besides it could be some kind of trap." Manami gave him an amused look.

"And who my little brother would be setting a trap for a wet behind the ears chunin and a pregnant woman?" Hanzaki opened his mouth and closed it, opened it again but no words came out. Manami giggled at her little brother's reaction. Walking down the road a bit they came to the spot where the crying was coming from and there wrapped in a small bundle was our little Naruto. As the two came in to sight Naruto stopped crying and stretched out his arms and began giggling.

"Oh what a kawaii baby!" Manami squealed as she reached for the small bundle of joy, which proved difficult do to her being very close to having her child. Instead Hanzaki bent down and picked up the baby Naruto. Manami quickly took the baby from Hanzaki.

"Oh you are such a kawaii little one." Manami said as she rocked Naruto back and forth which caused a small piece of paper to fall from the blanket. Hanzaki picked it up and held it so his sister could read it as well.

_To whom ever finds this baby,_

_This child's name is Naruto and I have left him hear because I am afraid he will no longer be able safe in our village. As you may or may not know on October tenth a great demon known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune attack the village of Konoha. The being was so strong that no matter what we did we couldn't defeat it so in a last ditch effort, the Yondaime used a jutsu to seal the demon inside this baby boy. Now before I continue let me state that he is NOT the Kyuubi his only the jailer and is a normal boy besides that._

_So I ask you, please take this child and give him a loving home and cherish him with all your heart, for I could not though I wished it. I am forever in your debut though I doubt we will ever meet in this life..._

As Manami finished reading the letter so brushed some of her long orange hair out of her heart shaped face and started walking back to the village where her clan lived, with a giggling Naruto in her arms.

Hanzaki finished the letter shortly after his sister did as his eyes widened.

"Sister what are you going to do with that?" Hanzaki asked slightly afraid, if what the letter said was true his sister was carrying the most dangerous of the tailed demons.

"What does it look like I'm doing Hanzaki-baka? I'm taking him back to the village as my new son." She said matter-a-factly.

"But sis you've already got a baby coming and I don't think it's a good idea to keep that thing." She turned around and glared at him with an intensity he had never witnessed from his sister.

"I am quite aware of my coming child…" Manami said as she gently rubbed her rather large stomach. "But this child needs a mother and I wouldn't mind having two at once."

"But sis you read the note, that thing's dangerous." She glared at him even harder.

"If his own village won't care for him then who will?!" She barked at her little brother. He his eyes widened in surprise before drifting towards the ground.

"And don't even think I'm just going to leave him here for some one else to come by and take. One more night out here and he'll be wolf feed." Hanzaki felt ashamed at himself, after running a bit he caught up to his sister.

"At least let me take care of him, that way you'll have less to worry about." Hanzaki offered. Manami let out a laugh which made Hanzaki frown. "What's so funny?" Hanzaki growled.

"You are silly child. Let you take care of a new born would only make me worry more. You're a good man Hanzaki but you're not exactly a father figure." He glared at her slightly but kept walking beside her.

"And besides with you now a chunin, so you'll be on missions and such a lot and won't have time to look after him." Hanzaki sighed seeing the truth in her words. As they neared the gates of the small village where the Fuma clan lived she held up the baby Naruto in front of her.

"See this little one? This is your new home, Naruto Fuma."

**(Some where inside the head quarters of the Konoha ANBU.)**

"Where is the Kyuubi jinchuriki?!" A very livid head of interrogation and torture shouted, his apprentice Ibiki Morino behind him watching with a smug grin on his face.

"_There's no way this punk is going to last much later against Noburo-sensei." _Ibiki thought as the prisoner screamed in pain. Kuwabara panted heavily as he shook off the pain of the electric shock.

"Fine. But on one condition." Kuwabara panted out.

"Oh yeah and what's that?!" Noburo asked as he grabbed the chunin's hair and lifted him up to eye level. Kuwarbara grunted in pain, he looked over at Taka who was next to him chained up with a black eye and several bruises.

"You let Taka go." Taka looked up at his friend in disbelief. "He had nothing to do with it. I talked him in to it he didn't even want to do it. Call it peer pressure." Kuwabara smirked. With out hesitation Noburo told the ANBU in the room to take Taka out of the room and back to his home.

"Now where is the Kyuubi jinchuriki?!"

"Waterfall country…" Kuwabara said.

"Inform Hokage-sama." Noburo said to his student.

"Hai, Noburo-sensei!!" Ibiki shouted before disappearing from the room.

**(Isa village: Home of the Fuuma clan.)**

"Now Manami…" Manami's husband said as he paced in front of her while she sat in a chair holding Naruto in her arms. "I know he's a cute baby and I'm glad you brought him here instead of leaving him out there but… I don't think we can handle two children at once, with me on missions and the like, it'll be just you to look after them when I'm gone." Her husband was a tall man with blondish orange hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a black shirt with a gray haori, he had on brown ninja pants with a katana on his belt.

"Dasame, my love I know that. It wouldn't be any different if I had twins instead of just one." Manami smiled at her husband. He sighed, his wife always had a way of beating him in an argument.

"Ok fine but remember this was your idea." Dasame said smiling slightly.

"Sure thing my love and I'll remind you of that when your bragging about little Naruto-kun here in the years to come." Manami said as she smiled back at her husband.

**Well there you go!! Is it any good? Should I keep writing? Please review!! I should have the next chapter of Shinigami of Konoha up either today or tomorrow, so look out for that!!**

**PEACE OUT!! AND GOD BLESS!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Fuuma.

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Wow, I've gotten so much good feed back on this, I love it!!! And for all of those who asked about if this was going to be a Naruto x Sasame, I am sorry to announce but that is not the case, you'll see why in this chapter. As for a pairing I am still thinking about it, I'm not going to have a poll about it but ideas would be nice. Anyway START THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you've already read this and you were kind of ticked that I made Naruto and his team five foot nine it was a very big mistake!!!! **

The village of Isa, it's a small place with nothing really special about it on the outside. The town had a total of six hundred people including the Fuuma clan which made up about one fourth of the population. There was a convenient store, a small clothing store, a ramen bar, a small ninja academy that was run by the Fuuma clan, a hospital that was also run by the Fuuma, a grocery store, the lord of the land of Rice's mansion which was connected to the east wall, two resident district's with about one hundred houses on each side of the village with the Fuuma clan compound in the middle and a bar with a small pleasure section. The village had a ten foot perimeter wall surrounding the small village with two watch towers on the north and south part of the wall and a gate on the west part of the village. But inside this small and relatively peaceful town no one would ever guess that the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune lived here in a peaceful and care free life. It was a beautiful summer day, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, children were playing and…

"NARUTO!!!!!!! NARUTO FUUMA, GET YOUR LITTLE REAR BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!" And Naruto Fuuma was in trouble…again. A five year old Naruto froze on the spot, he knew he was in big trouble considering he was six miles away from the village, in a forest next to a stream and he could still hear his mom. Naruto was dressed in an orange t-shirt with tan shorts and a ninja ass pouch that was filled with card board shuriken with his FATHERS katana strapped to his back.

"Sounds like you're in deep shit Naruto-kun."

"Yeah, poor little Naruto-kun."

"Shut up Zaki and Zaka-baka!!!" Naruto shouted at his friends the twins of the Fuuma. Zaki and his identical twin both had light brown hair, light brown eyes and tannish skin (Similar to Naruto's only a bit lighter.) Zaki's hair was nice and combed (Think Kaname Hagiri from YYH) while his brother Zaka's hair was wild and untamed. Zaki had on a tan t-shirt with black shorts while his brother had just the opposite (Black shirt with tan shorts). Both also having ninja ass pouch's with card board shuriken

"Leave Naru-kun alone!!!" A girl squealed from Naruto's left. She was very pretty with long black hair that she kept in a pony tail with a bang coming down between her eyes. She had lovely black eyes that matched her hair. She wore a violet kimono that was sky blue around the neck and sleeves and a sky blue ribbon, she also wore Japanese style sandals.

"Oh be quite Miyuki!" Zaki said

"We were just messing with him!" Zaka added

"We don't need your two cents, fan girl."

"Yeah, so leave us alone."

"Anyway…" Zaki said as he put a stray lock of hair back in place. "You better get back to the village Manami-sama seems really upset."

"Naruto-niichan, I told you not to take otou-san's sword. Now kaa-san sounds really mad!"

"Y..yeah I think you're right Sasame-imouto." Sasame was dressed in a light blue sun dress with ninja sandals and her orange hair reaching to her neck. "I better get back. See ya Sasame-imouto, Zaki-kun, Miyuki-chan…" At this Miyuki squealed with delight at the 'chan' add on to her name. "And Zaka-baka." Zaka stuck his tongue out at him playfully. Naruto smiled at all of his friends before turning around and running back to the village.

"_I have a good life." _But by the sound of it he was sure he might not be around much longer… His mother was a sweet lady and rarely ever shouted unless she was on the battle field, but get her mad while she was of duty and boy were you in for it. Zaki sighed as Naruto vanished from view.

"Man, now we're short a team mate." Zaka growled.

"Hmmmm, we can play like a Jonin and Genin squad." Sasame suggested.

"Ok but I get to be the Jonin." Zaki said smugly pointing to his chest.

"Who says?!" Miyuki shouted at the brunette.

"I says!" The two jumped at each other and began wrestling and pulling each other's hair and at some time during the brawl Zaka jumped in, joining the tussle. Sasame just stood there with a sweat drop. The group of young children were so busy fighting and arguing that they didn't notice two figures enter the area and hide behind a near by tree.

"This is going to be so easy." One of the figures said to the other.

"Yeah, kidnapping the lords' daughter is going to be way too easy. I mean what's he thinking? Leaving his daughter out here in the middle of the woods with only a bunch of snot nosed kids to watch out for her, man he must be more senile then we thought." The two figures laughed silently as they waited for the kids to tire out.

"I ge..get to b.be the Jo..Jonin." Miyuki gasped as she sat on the ground panting, the band that had kept her ponytail up had been ripped out letting her long black hair fall on to her shoulders, she also had a couple of scratches and bruises.

"No I do!" Zaki exclaimed as he stood up, he was also covered in bruises and had a bloody nose. Zaki turned to his twin.

"And why the hell did you get into the fight?!" Zaka just shrugged his shoulders.

"I like to fight." He said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Zaki just deadpanned at his younger brother of ten seconds.

"Heh. It's time." One of the unknown figures said.

"Right…" The other one nodded. The two figures emerged from the bushes making them selves known to the four children. One was a tall man with brown hair and a katana on his belt, he was dressed in a tank top with baggy shorts and several tattoos covering his body. The other was an average height man with a bald head he wore a long grey coat and baggy shorts like his partner. His weapon was odd it looked like an oar only the top of the oar was a blade (Think Daltons weapon from One Piece.) kind of like an ax.

"What do you two circus clowns want?" Zaka asked as he dropped into to a taijutsu stance. The tall bandit smirked at the small boy.

"We're here to kidnap the lord of Rice Country's daughter and hold her for ransom." Miyuki's eyes widened in fear but Zaki just laughed.

"You know how cliché that is?" Zaki laughed at the glares from the two older men.

"And let me guess…" Zaka started." You're only doing it because you don't have any money."

"You're a bandit because you have no life and suck."

"And you can't hold a real job and you can't mold chakra so being a ninja is out."

"So you've become a bunch of cliché bandits with no imagination. Tsk, tsk bad guys these days, not what they used to be." The two bandits turned around and at the new comer's voice. Standing in the tree above them was none other then Naruto Fuuma with a wide grin on his face.

"Naru-kun!!! My hero!!!" Miyuki squealed, with a dreamy expression on her face and hearts in her eyes.

"Who the heck are you?!" The bald bandit asked, a small gleam shining off of his perfectly bald head. Naruto put his hand over his mouth as he tried to stifle a laugh but then burst out in fits of laughter.

"Ahahha, sorry, sorry cue-ball." The hairless bandit glared so hard it would have cut through stone. "Anyway I am Naruto Fuuma, son of the clan head of the Fuuma clan and if you want to see tomorrow you better start running." Naruto said turning dead serious all of a sudden.

"Ha! You're just a little brat, like you'll be able to even hurt me." The katana wielding bandit spat. Naruto smirked before he started laughing. Both of the bandits glared at the little blond boy.

"What's so funny?!" The bald bandit shouted, his left eye twitching dangerously from being mocked by a five year old.

"Buh, bye!" Naruto said simply, waving at them. Both bandits looked confused before they felt something grab there ankles, both looking down they say two hands grabbing there feet from the ground. The bandits screamed as they were both dragged down into the earth with only there heads exposed.

"**Doton: Shinjuuzanshu no jutsu, (**Earth style: Suicidal Beheading jutsu.) lame ass." Zaki said with a smirk as he climbed out of the dirt, his brother climbing out about three feet from him. Naruto began to clap as he smiled down at his friends.

"Great job team Naruto!" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped down from the tree and landed on both of the bandits head's sending them about another inch into the ground, and then bonding off of them and landing in front of his friends with his famous foxy grin on his face.

"Oh Naru-kun!!! You're my hero!!!" Miyuki squealed as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him with a vigor. Zaki and Zaka deadpanned.

"_But he didn't really do anything except distract them while 'we' caught them." _They both thought as the same time.

"Mi…Miyuki-ch…chan! I can.. can't bre..ath!" Naruto gasped out. She loosened up but didn't let go and instead swung around to his rear and hopped onto his back almost making him stumble to the ground.

"Naruto-niichan I thought you were on your way back to the village." Sasame said.

"Well on my way back I spotted the bald ones head, wasn't really hard to miss and they looked suspicious so I followed them. Now we better get back and tell otou-san about these two." Naruto said as he turned around and started heading back with Sasame to his right and Miyuki still on his back snuggling her head into his neck with a blush on her face.

"You guys go on ahead." Zaki said with a sadistic smirk on his face.

"Yeah were going to stay here and torture these two punks for a while and then we'll catch up with you." Zaka's expression much like his brothers only it seemed more vicious. As Naruto and the group walked away they could here the bandits screaming and then…

"Hey… hey what are you doing? Ahhhh… ahhh stop peeing on us you stupid brats!!!" At this Naruto busted out laughing and Sasame joined in with him but Miyuki looked like she could throw up. A minuet later the twin's caught up to Naruto and the rest.

"You guy's are so gross!!!" Miyuki screamed at the twins.

"Oh whatever do you mean?" Zaki asked with an innocent voice.

"We were just taking care of two punks who tried to capture you." Zaka added in with an equally innocent voice.

"And not even one little whisper of thanks from the little hime." Zaki smirked. Miyuki just huffed and returned back to her Naruto snuggling. The rest of the walk back to the village was filled with idle chit chat. When they arrived back at the village a steaming mad Manami was standing in front of the gates waiting for them. At the sight of her the twin's cut there losses and ran for the forest.

"Ja'ne!!!" They shouted in unison, running even faster. Naruto's left eye began to twitch.

"_My ever loyal friends…" _Naruto thought sarcastically. Miyuki looked down right frightened but held on to Naruto for dear life. Sasame was also afraid of the wrath of her mother, even though it wasn't directed at her.

"NARUTO FUUMA YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE LITTLE MAN!!!!!" Manami shouted so loud several mirrors on near by buildings cracked.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!!!! Kaa-san stop pulling on my ear!!!" Naruto whined as his mother dragged him back to the Fuma clan main house.

"You are in big trouble mister! You know you're not supposed to even touch you fathers' sword let alone take it from his study and bring it side of the village! That sword is an heirloom of the Fuuma!!!" And his mother was off on another rant about how important the blade was to the Fuma, he had heard this speech so many times he could almost recite it by memory alone. He didn't see why it was so special. Naruto was still holding the blade in his hands. It was in a faded black sheath, the hilt was a faded dark red with a golden end. The tsuba looked old and scratched up, it was a goldish color with the Fuma clan symbol on it, which was an orange and gold colored eagle in mid flight. But the blade was the interesting thing, from what his mother told him the blade itself was almost a century old and each clan head had used, most of them dieing on the battle field with it and yet the blade looked like it was brand new and unused. Naruto and Manami were now in front of a pair of wooden double doors. She pushed them open dragging her son in by the ear with more pained cry's coming from his mouth. She set him hard into the chair in front of his fathers' desk. Dasame Fuuma gave his son a hard look and Naruto flinched. His father, like his mother rarely very got mad but he had his moments.

"Naruto…" Dasame started as continued to stare at his son. "You do realize you are in very serious trouble." Naruto flinched again.

"Yes otou-san…" Dasame nodded his head. He reached for the sword and Naruto handed it over. Dasame put the sword back on it's holder behind his desk. The room was relatively small with wall to wall book shelves except for a window behind the clan heads desk which gave a nice view of the flower garden outside.

"Manami you can leave now, I can handle this." He said as he smiled at his wife. She hesitated for a bit but nodded and left the room. Dasame sighed in relief as soon as his wife left the room and let out a nervous laugh.

"Sorry about being so scary Naruto-kun!" Naruto had a confused look on his face. Why was he apologizing? He had every right to look scary. He had stolen a family heirloom and he even said that he was in big trouble.

"What do you mean otou-san?" Naruto asked.

"Well I feel it is time for you to start training with **Tenrai Kasui **(Divine Spike, the name of the sword.)." Naruto's eye's widened in surprise. He launched himself across the desk and hugged his father as hard as he could.

"Oh thank you otou-san!!! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!" Naruto shouted as he continued to give his dad a bear hug.

"Ok, ok Naruto-kun!" Dasame laughed. "But you have to be quiet about this. Your mother would skin me alive if she found out I was letting you train with it." Naruto nodded his head in understanding.

"But…" Dasame started. "You are still going to be punished." Naruto hung his head but understood he deserved it.

"For a whole month you are not allowed to eat ramen. Now go and help your mother with dinner." Naruto blanched and began to cry anime style tears as he left his fathers office. Dasame just laughed at his son's reaction and turned back to the paper work on his desk. Sasame was waiting outside of her fathers study, finally Naruto emerged from the office looking like he had just seen a ghost.

"What's wrong Naruto-niichan?" Sasame asked with worry for her older brother.

"No. Ramen. For. Whole. Month." Naruto said still in a daze. His little sister patted him on the back as they walked away from their dad's study.

"Oh well, it's only a month be glad at least it's not five months or even a whole year." Naruto grew paler at the thought of no ramen for a whole year.

"Yeah you're right… But I have a feeling we forgot something… Oh well lets go help mom out." Sasame nodded and the two children ran towards the kitchen.

(**Later that night…)**

"Oh god I gotta crap so bad!" One of the bandits screamed into the night

**(Time skip: Five years later.) **

Naruto grabbed his katana and blocked the enemy ninja's attack, he pulled the katana from its sheath and swung at the enemy ninja. The enemy was killed instantly as the blade lodged into his skull. Naruto a victorious smirk crossed his lips. A girl that was tied up began squealing and saying he was the coolest ninja ever. He untied the girl and picked her up bridal style and moved in for his victory kiss. He tensed as he felt more chakras appear from behind him. After setting the girl down, he turned around and began running through hand signs.

"Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep!" Naruto shut his mouth. Did he do that? He opened his mouth again…

"Beep, bee…" Naruto slammed his mouth shut. Naruto's eyes widened as one of the enemy ninja charged at him and reared back to slug him in the face.

"Ahhhhhh!!!!" Naruto shouted as he lunged out of bed and slammed face first onto the floor. His alarm clock was blaring.

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep!!! Naruto hit the snooze button and slumped back on to his bed. He was having one of the coolest dreams of his life and his alarm clock had to go off just when he was about to kick some major butt. Naruto was now standing at about five foot two. He had developed a well muscled body and a lean figure with almost no baby fat on his face or any part of his body because of his training with his father. He sat up from his bed and caught sight of his alarm clock. His eyes bugged out of his head.

"Crap class started five minutes ago!!!" Naruto rushed into the bathroom and began brushing his hair while he applied deodorant. Naruto rushed back into his room and got dressed faster than humanly possible. He raced down the street that led to the academy with a piece of toast in his mouth. He was dressed in a black t-shirt with a brown bandoleer with six pouches running up and down it and he wore a black jacket that was left open with a tall collar that would cover his neck if zipped up all the way. He had on a pair of black cargo pants with plenty of pockets for weapons and other useful stuff. He had on a pair of black finger less gloves and an orange cloth tied around his fore head like a head band. Naruto smashed into his the class room, tripped and skidded to a halt with his face on the floor. The whole class laughed for some reason and a couple of students started blowing wolf whistles. Confused, Naruto looked up and found out what. He was staring right up the kimono of his teacher who had a very dangerous look on her face. Naruto backed up a bit but couldn't help the blush or the small amount of blood dripping from his nostril.

WHACK!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto slowly made his way to his desk with a lump the size of baseball on his head. He sat down and laid his head on the surface of the desk and started mumbling something about brutal teacher's and wooden rulers.

"Now…" His teacher said after getting the class to clam down. She was pretty with red hair up in a loose ponytail and wire frame glasses and she was wearing a red and blue kimono. "Today is the day you get placed into three man teams and each team will be given a Jonin sensei. However since we have very few Jonin available to teach, only three teams will actually be able to graduate into Genin." And there it was the uproar she was expecting.

"Oh come on! That's not fair Nanako-sensei!!" One of the many aspiring Genin shouted.

"I'm sorry all of you but we just don't have the man power to each all of you. However for those of you who don't get a Genin squad will still be able to train under me but you wont be official Genin until we have the available teachers." She sighed it was this way every graduation.

"Now, we'll be having a small test to figure out the teams, the nine that got the top scores out of the twenty students here will be placed on the Genin teams. Ok first off is Zaki Fuuma." Zaki stood up from his seat. He and his brother were now both the same height as Naruto. Zaki was dressed in a brown shirt with a camouflage long sleeved shirt underneath it. His brown hair was now swept back and he had the basic ninja gear and a katana tied to his belt. After ten minuets or so of waiting Zaki returned with a confident smirk on his face, Zaki plopped down in the vacant seat next to Naruto.

"It's a cake walk Naruto-kun, you'll be able to ace it good." Zaki whispered to his friend. Naruto shook his head briskly if Zaki said it was easy then he was sure he could do it. After a couple more students left and took the test it was Zaka's turn. He was now dressed in a short sleeved camouflage shirt with a brown vest with pockets left opened. His hair was as messy as ever sticking out all over the place. And like his brother he also had a belt with small pouches for carrying stuff and on his right side was a razor chain that hooked to his belt like a lasso.

"Good luck Zaka-baka!" Naruto shouted to his friend. Zaka gave him the finger before heading to the class room where the test was taking place, Naruto just laughed at his friends reaction. After Zaka returned, the teacher called Miyuki forward. She was dressed in a dazzling blue silk kimono, with an elegant white snow flake design and snow white trimming. Her hair was longer but still in the same fashion she had when she was younger only because one time Naruto had said that he liked that way. She had a small tanto tucked away in the sash of her kimono. Her body was very beautiful for a ten year old and by the looks of her she was going to be quite the looker when she got older. When she got back from the test she looked a little nervous but shook it off when she saw Naruto. She walked up behind him and glomped him from behind and nuzzled into his neck. Even after five years Naruto still hadn't returned his feelings towards Miyuki saying that to him they were just friends but couldn't help but blush every time she started doing that. Finally Nanako called Naruto's name. Regretfully Miyuki let go of Naruto and he headed into the next over class room.

When Naruto opened the door he was instantly engulfed by a shadow. Looking up he found himself face to face with his uncle Hanzaki.

"Ohayo Hanzaki-otooji (Uncle), are you the one who's giving me my test?" Naruto asked. The giant man grinned down at his nephew.

"I sure am Naruto-kun. And here it is!" Hanzaki gripped his zanbato and slashed downward at Naruto. Said shinobi too be rolled out of the way before he could be split in half by the large sword. Taking out two kunai he held them upside down and smirked.

"Your going to have to better than that." Hanzaki was slightly surprised by his nephews speed. Hanzaki grunted as he pulled back his sword and launched it at Naruto. Like an insanely huge shuriken, the thing came flying at him. Naruto leaned back as far as he could the blade just barely grazing the top of his hair. Befoe Narto could regain his stance Hanzaki jumped over him and fell with his knee aimed to smash him in the gut. Naruto flipped backwards and stood on his hands using the floor as a spring board he shot him self at his huge uncle like a torpedo. Both of Naruto's feet slammed into Hanzaki's tan face sending him stumbling onto his butt. Before he could even let his uncle move Naruto sped behind him and put both of his kunai against his neck.

"So do I pass Hanzaki-otooji?" Naruto asked. Hanzaki let out a hearty laugh before standing up and dusting himself off.

"Of course Naruto-kun, I wouldn't expect any different from my Gikei (Brother-in-law)!" Hanzaki exclaimed slamming his hand onto Naruto's shoulder, which sent the blond haired boy to the floor.

"Oops!" Hanzaki said sheepishly. Naruto returned to the class from with a big grin on his face. He was instantly glomped by Miyuki from behind.

"Naru-kun how was your test? Did you do good?" Miyuki questioned him as she kept poking him in the cheek.

"It was alright and hai Miyuki-chan. Now could you please let go, your cutting off my wind pipe." Like usual she didn't let go but wasn't choking him any more. Soon it was Sasame's turn. She was dressed in a light purple vest shirt, she had a pair of dark blue ninja shorts with the usual ninja equipment and a belt with a pouch that hung over her right hip. She had a part of her long beautiful orange hair up in a small ponytail with the rest hanging down. She stepped forward and entered the testing room. An hour passed and Naruto feared the worst, Sasame wasn't the top kunoichi in the class but she wasn't a push over either. Naruto sighed in relief as she entered the room, she had a number of bruises but nothing to serious, she smiled up at the class before taking her seat next to her brother.

"I was worried about you for a minute imotou." Naruto said as he patted her head. Sasame leaned on her brothers' shoulder.

"Don't worry niichan, it'll take a lot more than Hanzaki-otooji to stop me from being a ninja like Arashi-niichan and otou-san." After another hour of waiting Nanako came back into the room with a clip board…

"Alright, after consulting with Hanzaki-san and the other teacher's we have decided on the team line up." Every one held in their breath hoping and praying that they'd be picked.

"Team one is Sasame Fuuma…" Naruto smiled down at his little sister squealed with glee." Miyuki Isamishii…" Miyuki held Naruto tighter praying that her Naru-kun would be on her team. "And Tojiro Fuuma. Your sensei is Hanzaki Fuuma" Miyuki's head dropped onto Naruto's shoulder in defeat.

"Now team two is Keiko, Shoma Sagaara and Kosuke Fuuma. And your sensei is Keji Tanaka."

"And lastly team three is Naruto Fuuma, Zaki Fuuma and Zaka Fuuma and your sensei is Kamakiri Fuuma. I am sorry for those of you who did not pass and I hope next year you will. As for those of you who did pass your sensei's will be here to pick you up soon." Nanako said pushing her glasses back up the bridge of her nose. Hanzaki stepped into the room and his team got up to leave with him but not before Miyuki gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek which made him blush. Team two's sensei arrived a bit later. He was a tall man with a blond mowhawk and a piece of cloth tied over his eyes. He was dressed in a black shirt with grey cargo pants and basic ninja equipment. Right when team two left a third man entered the room. He was an average height man with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes and slightly long side burns. He wore a tan shirt and black ninja pants but the most interesting thing about this man was the giant pincer like weapon on his back.

"Team three, follow me." Kamakiri said.

"Hai Kamakiri-sensei!" The three new Genin shouted in unison.

**How was that chapter? Good I hope!!!!! Thanks again for all the nice feed back I hope this chapter was good! Well see younext update and remember to hit that review button. Sorry if I messed anything up, I'm kinda tired…. (Let's out a big yawn!!!!) Me go to sleep now…….**

**PEACE OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND GOD BLESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto Fuuma

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Well every here's the next chapter. Ok I made a bit of a mistake last chapter, which was making them so damn tall!!! Now they are shorter now standing at about five foot too five foot two. Alright well here's the brand, spankin' new chapter for ya!**

"Alright…" Kamakiri Fuuma started as he leaned up against a tree inside of one of the few training grounds in the village. "I want you all to tell me a bit about your selves. Likes, dislikes, skills, hobbies, dreams for the future and so on and so forth." He pointed towards Zaki.

"You first slick." Zaki smirked.

"My name is Zaki Fuuma. My likes are training, hanging out with my friends and brother and watching grown men squeal like little girls." Kamakiri let out a small chuckle at this; he knew how much the twins of the Fuuma liked to cause pain. Kamakiri nodded his head to continue. "My dislikes are annoying people besides Naruto-kun…"

"Hey!" Naruto shouted, playfully punching him in the shoulder.

"Anyway also I dislike people who misjudge me or underestimate me because of my age and I hate it that Sasame-chan won't go out with me!" Kamakiri chuckled again followed by Naruto and Zaka. Zaki blushed, embarrassed that he had actually said that in front of Naruto and the others but continued.

"As for skills, I have high Genin level genjutsu, mid Genin level taijutsu, high Chunin ninjutsu and mid too high Chunin level kenjutsu." Kamakiri nodded in response.

"I don't have any hobbies besides training and reading, as for my dreams for the future… No offence sensei but that's kind of my business."

"No problem. Now you, brawler, you're next." Zaka smiled at his new sensei.

"I am Zaka Fuuma. My likes are training, beef, fighting and my friends and my brother. My dislikes include cowards, people who hurt my friends and people who are too afraid to fight me. Oh that makes me so mad!!" Zaka growled with frustration as began grinding his fist into his hand. After Zaka was done venting some anger towards those who were to cowardly to face him he sat back down.

"Sorry about that, anyway my skills are low Genin level Genjutsu, High Chunin to low Jonin level Taijutsu, low Chunin in Ninjutsu. Hobbies, hmmm well I'd have to say fightin'. My dream is that one day I will be the best ninja in the Fuuma clan." Naruto and Zaka locked eyes for a second with an air of rivalry about them. Kamakiri cleared his throat and told Naruto to go ahead.

"I am Naruto Fuuma. My likes are my entire family and all of my friends, ramen, training with my otou-san and my kaa-san's cooking. My dislikes are waiting the three minuets it takes for the instant ramen to cook, when kaa-san gets angry and when otou-san doesn't train me because he's tired." Naruto crossed his arms and had an angry expression on his face.

"I have low Genin level Genjutsu, high Genin too low Chunin taijutsu, low Jonin level ninjutsu and I am the same level in kenjutsu as Zaki-kun. As for hobbies I love learning ninjutsu and reading old clan scrolls in my spare time. And… my dream for the future happens to be the same as Zaka-baka." Kamakiri nodded his head again.

"_Hmmm it would seem I have a good team this time around. All of them are friends but I wonder how well they work together… oh well we'll find out soon enough."_

"Alright every one, we'll be starting our first mission…" Kamakiri paused. "Hold on a second, I'll be right back." Kamakiri said as he turned around and walked out of the training ground. He walked up to a tree by the side of the road and leaned up against it.

"What do you want Jigumo?" Kamakiri asked as the spider like ninja with the big scar over his right eye came down by a web.

"The lord wishes all Jonin ninja to report to his mansion right now."

"Ok, just let me send my team off and I'll be there right away." Jigumo nodded before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Kamakiri walked back into the training area where his team sat silently.

"Sorry team but I have a meeting to attend too so I have to go, meet here at eight tomorrow for your first mission." The three looked disappointed but didn't argue.

"Well see ya later."

**(Isa village: Mansion of the lord of the land of Rice.)**

Kamakiri opened the door to the meeting and mission's room. It was relatively small but could seat about thirty people if you didn't mind being squished by the other person. It had almost nothing on the wall besides a dull white paint. The only thing interesting about the room was the large map of all of the shinobi villages on the other side of the room, in front of that was the lord of the land of Rice.

"I suppose you are wondering why you are all here." The lord said to all of his Jonin. The ninja nodded as Kamakiri finally found a seat next to his friend Kagero.

"I have decided to increase our borders by attaching some of the country's next too us." All of the Jonin's in the room looked slightly taken a back by this news except for some of the more blood thirsty ninja who new what that meant…

"War?" A Jonin in the crowd muttered out.

"Yes." The lord answered

"With all due respect Daimyou-sama but why do we need to increase our borders?" Dasame asked glaring ever so slightly at the lord.

"That is simple Dasame-san, the more land the better for crops, more towns and better trade which equals more income."

"Yes that is true but we don't have the man power to take out the other country's near us. We only have about twelve experienced Jonin and not all of them are here two or three are on missions at the moment."

"Just trust me Dasame-san we can win this I have faith in you all. Now prepare your selves. Oh and Kamakiri I want you and your new team out there as well."

"Daimyou-sama? But they're brand new Genin, you can't expect them to be able to handle war right out of the academy." Kamakiri said standing up. "This team has a lot of potential if you send them out there now they're sure to run into something they can't handle and they'll die." The lord of the land of Rice glared at the young Jonin.

"Kamakiri what was the purpose of this team being created." It was not really a question. Kamakiri looked at the lord for a bit, thinking back to the team listings. Each team was formed with a specific skill in mind such as scouting or defense to name a few.

"Team three was created as an advanced assault squad because of each ninja's power and how well I'm told they fight together."

"Exactly Kamakiri. Now get your team ready, the first assault will commence tomorrow at around six in the morning, every one else, here are your team assignments. You are all dismissed." One by one the Jonin's filed out of the room with there team assignments. Kamakiri stomped out of the room. Man was he angry, how could that man let three ten year old kids first fight be an attack on a village for the start of a war. Kagero had a look of worry on her face as her friend stormed out of the room with a very dangerous aura about him.

**(Fuuma Clan** **compound…)**

It was very quiet at the dinner table for Naruto, to quiet and he didn't like it. When he had gotten home he had heard his parents arguing about something but as soon as he walked into the room they quickly stopped talking and walked off. And Naruto could tell Sasame was feeling the same way.

"Soooooo…" Naruto started as he sat there with a steaming hot bowl of ramen in front of him. "How was your guy's day?"

"It was fine Naruto-niichan." Sasame answered as she picked at her food.

"Naruto…" Dasame said in a neutral voice.

"Hai otou-san?" Something was off. His dad was always cheery and a good spirited but now he seemed… different. He couldn't put his finger on it but something was wrong.

"Follow me to my study." When they arrived at his study Dasame sat down behind his desk while Naruto took a seat in front of him.

"Naruto… tomorrow we will be going to war." Naruto's eyes widened in shock and he almost fell out of his chair.

"Whaa…what?" Naruto stuttered out as he got back into his chair.

"Daimyou-sama wishes to increase the land of the Rice country by invading our neighboring country's. And you and your team will be going out with the rest of us." Naruto couldn't believe what was happening, one day he was in the academy and next he was going to war. Despite all this he couldn't help but feel excited that he was finally going to get the chance to prove how strong he was.

"So I am going to give you this." Dasame said handing him the **Tenrai Kasui. **

"Bu… but otou-san, won't you need this?" Naruto asked as he held the katana in his hands shaking slightly.

"No Naruto, you will need it more than I will." Dasame said sadly. He forced a smile on his face and looked up to his son. "Naruto you can go now. I need to do something."

"Hai, otou-san." Naruto said as he exited his office, attaching the **Tenrai Kasui** to his belt. When he looked up he found him self face to face with his mother.

"Oh no he didn't." Manami said dangerously as she pushed past Naruto and into her husbands study. And the screaming started, he couldn't quite hear what his mom was screaming but she seemed very, very mad. He sat there for a while as he mom continued to scream and suddenly it stopped. This had Naruto worried, had his dad hurt her because of all the screaming?

"_Nah, otou-san wouldn't do that…" _But an hour later Naruto was seriously worried. He hadn't even heard a peep the whole time.

"That's it, something's up." Naruto barraged into the room. His eyes widened in shock and a huge blush of embarrassment made its way to his face. There on his fathers' desk both of his parents were making love to each other passionately.

"OH FOR KAMI'S SAKE!!!!!" Naruto shouted as he fell back and fainted from embarrassment.

"Damn it…" Dasame cursed as he pulled up his pants. "Maybe I should have blocked the door as well as putting up the sound barrier."

**(An hour later in Naruto's room…)**

"Uhhh, wha… what? Where am I?" Naruto asked himself as he sat up in his bed. Looking around he found that he was now in his room.

"_How did I end up here? The last thing I remember was… oh kami I remember now." _Naruto thought feeling very nauseated. After gaining his self control he got up out of bed.

"After that experience they had better give me a little brother or another sister." Naruto mused out loud. He looked over at the katana by his bed.

"_I wonder how the others feel about going to war?"_ Naruto looked sad. Just the word war sounded brutal to him, but it was for his country and for that he would slaughter as many as he could. But could he really do it? Naruto shook his head he didn't need to be thinking about this right now. He grabbed his new katana, his jacket and charged out of the window. Minutes later he arrived at his old hang out; it was an old tree with an old tree house in it about a half of a mile outside of the village. He and his friends had always played here when they were younger and now the only time they were here was when they needed a thinking place. Up in the tree were the twins, Zaki was sitting on a branch and Zaka was sitting on a railing of the tree house.

"By the look of it you already know, huh?" Naruto said as he jumped up into the tree next to Zaki.

"Yeah…" Zaka growled.

"Some first assignment huh guy's? Hahaha!" Zaki laughed slightly, hoping to try and lift the depressing mood. Naruto chuckled a bit but Zaka didn't find it funny and continued to glare at the ground.

"Well… as long as we stick together we should be fine." Naruto said confidently.

"Wishful thinking my friend…" Zaka mumbled.

"Shut up Zaka! What got you all pessimistic?!" Zaki shouted at his brother.

"I'll tell ya! When I was told I was going to go fight a war on my first mission! I love to fight but only for fun. I don't want to go kill people for something as stupid as land expansion! Haven't you ever read those old war books?! They're loaded with stuff about killing little children and people who can't fight back! I don't want any part of that!" Zaka shouted back at his brother.

"Coward!" Zaka lunged from his spot at his brother, grabbing onto him the two fell to the ground with a thud. Naruto jumped down and tried to break apart the fight. The two kept slugging each other until Zaki hit Zaka in the face which caused him too disappear in a poof of smoke and was replaced by a log. The slick haired twin looked over too Naruto who was holding Zaka by the collar of his shirt.

"Would you two stop!" Naruto shouted as he let Zaka fall to the ground. "We've been best friends ever since I can remember! And now this is happening, we're about to go to war and the last thing we need is you two fighting each other!" Naruto breathed in and let out a sigh.

"Please guys this is the last thing we need, we'll just get killed tomorrow if we aren't working with each other well. So stop fighting like a bunch of two year olds and make up or I'll make you." Naruto said dangerously cracking his knuckles for effect. Both of the brothers looked at the other for a second before getting up and walking over to the other.

"You're right Naruto. Sorry I called you a coward." Zaki said as rubbed a lump on his cheek.

"And I'm sorry I was being a real ass."

"Alright that settles it!" Naruto shouted making a dramatic pose. Both of the brothers laughed at the blond ninja and Naruto began to laugh with them. After their laughing fit Naruto walked up to the twins and put his hand out.

"Let's promise each other that no matter what happens we'll all make it back and we'll never fight with each other again." Zaki smiled and placed his hand onto Naruto's followed by Zaka.

**(The Lord of the land of Rice's mansion…)**

Dasame moved through the corridors of the mansion until he found himself at the Daimyou's office. He knocked on the door a few times before a short 'Enter' came from inside. The Fuuma clan head moved inside the office and sat down in front of the lords' desk.

"What do you need, Dasame-san?" The lord asked not looking up from his paper work.

"I wish for my wife to be pardoned from the attack." The lord looked up from his desk and gave Dasame a hard look.

"And why Dasame-san, would I give pardon to one of our finest Jonin?"

"Because she is pregnant." Dasame said with a straight face. The lord looked amused at this information.

"This is news to me Dasame-san, when is she due?"

"Seven months." He answered. "We just returned from the hospital and they said that she is pregnant." The lord gave him another hard look.

"Fine Dasame-san, she is relieved from duty. But you better be able to handle her load out there because you just got her assignment on top of yours." Dasame glared at the lord but stood up and bowed.

"Thank you Damiyou-sama, I will handle my duties to the best of my abilities." The lord gave a slight nod before heading back to his paper work. Dasame stepped out of the room, walked a few feet from the door before leaning up against a wall and sliding to the ground.

"Whatever god is up there thank you." Dasame said solemnly. Dasame walked back to his house feeling greatly relieved. Sure he had stretched the truth about his wife being pregnant by two months since she was impregnated today and that he had threatened the nurse at the hospital with her losing her job if she told any one the real due date. Dasame felt a little worried, when Manami found out she wasn't going to war because he lied to lord about her due date she was going to probably beat him shit less but he didn't care, if it meant her safety he'd go to hell and back. Now the only problem was Naruto, he was strong and quite capable of fending for himself but, power and experience were two totally different things, of which Naruto was dreadfully lacking in the second. He just hoped he'd be able to live through this and make it home.

**(Isa village front gate: 6:00 am…)**

The ninja of the land of Rice gathered together for war at the front gate. Naruto watched as loved ones held on to family and friends who were about to go and fight, some crying others kissing, little children saying goodbye to their fathers, mothers, brothers or sisters. It was all very emotional and he almost felt like crying, because he knew that a lot of these people would be leaving this world soon. Naruto shook away that last thought, it wasn't good to think about the bad things. Naruto sat on a rock in a garden not to far from the front gate with Zaki and Zaka sitting at the base of the rock.

"You ready guys?" Naruto asked. Naruto was wearing his regular outfit with the addition of two more ninja ass pouches, grey arm and leg guards plus a black face mask hanging around his neck. The twins were dressed similar to their blond comrade save Zaki didn't have a face mask and Zaka didn't have a left arm guard.

"Yep." Zaka answered.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Zaki mumbled rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Alright listen up!" The head Jonin; Sano Aramki shouted over the crowd.

"Today we go to war! I know some of you don't agree with the idea and let me be honest with you I'm not too happy with the idea either but just think if we do win! The land will double and we'll be able to grow even more and maybe even our very own ninja village!" Some of the ninja in the crowd shouted cheers of 'Yes!' and 'Let's do it!' while others kept quiet.

"We'll explain more when we arrive at the staging area! Now move out!" The ninja began to march out of the village followed by Dasame and Sano.

"Miyuki-sama, please stop!" Naruto jerked his head around right as Miyuki glomped him around the neck with one of her servants running to catch up.

"Naru-kun!! Please don't go!!" Miyuki screamed as she cried into his shoulder. Naruto embraced her as she cried on him. If there was one thing he hated most in the world it was a crying woman and knowing it was his fault that she was crying.

"Miyuki-chan, shush. It's ok, please don't cry." Her tires stopped after a bit but she still hiccupped from crying and being upset.

"I wish I didn't have to go but it's my job." Naruto said softly.

"Bu… but I could (hic) get otou-san to (hic) let you stay." Miyuki said as she pulled away from him to look into his bright blue eyes. He smiled at her but shook his head no.

"There's no way I'd ever let my friends and comrades go to fight and not be there to help them fight." What happened next was something he didn't expect. Miyuki smashed her lips against his in a passionate kiss. Naruto was wide eyed at this and couldn't move at all. In the back ground Zaki and Zaka were whistling at there friends predicament but he couldn't hear them. Slowly Miyuki pulled away from him with an intense blush on her face. Naruto was in mild shock at what had just happened. Miyuki pulled him into another hug and leaned her head against his neck.

"I love you Naru-kun…" She whispered. This seemed to break him out of his shock because he hugged her back.

"Miyuki-chan, thank you…" Naruto said wit a sad smile before letting her go and heading out with the rest of the ninja. When he was out side of the gate he turned back to Miyuki.

"I promise I'll come back. And tell Sasame-imotou that I love her and I'll be back and don't worry I'll bring Zaki-kun and Zaka-baka back in one piece!" Miyuki laughed at him and began crying again.

"Ok, and you had better come back all of you or you're in so much trouble!"

"Good bye to you to hime!" Zaki shouted back at her.

"Don't worry we'll be back Miyuki-chan!" Zaka shouted back as well.

**(Staging point: on the border between Rice and the country to the north-west: 7:30 am…)**

"Alright everyone listen up!" Sano shouted to the gathered ninja. "There're three towns that act as check points for people coming in and out of this territory; Yuba, Maki and Yukasu. We'll split up our forces and attack each village at the same time. Assault squad one will take Yuba, team two will attack Maki and squad three will attack Yukasu. If the attack fails, which I hope it doesn't, rendezvous back here and regroup. Now go and make your country proud!"

"HAI!!" All of the ninja chorused before jumping off to there objectives.

**(Village of Yuba…)**

"This is scissor hand too stage we have target one in sight, moving to assault."

Kamakiri said into his radio headset. He nodded to his team which consisted of Naruto, Zaki, Zaka, two other Jonin and about ten Chunin. The squad moved out. A kunai stuck into the ground right in front of them and a young ninja dropped from a tree above them.

"What is your…" The ninja never got to finish his sentence as Kamakiri dashed forward and chopped his head of with his pincer weapon. The young ninjas' body toppled to the ground lifeless. Naruto was slightly shaken by the whole incident but kept running trying to ignore the blood gushing out of the severed neck.

"Naruto…" Kamakiri whispered as he jumped along side him. "I want you to take Zaki and Zaka and assault their barracks. Use anything you want, Ninjutsu, bombs whatever just get it done."

"Hai, Kamakiri-sensei. Zaki, Zaka. Let's go." Naruto said as he jumped away from the main team. The twins looked at Kamakiri who nodded them to go.

"What's up Naruto-kun?" Zaki asked

"We're on a mission. We are going to attack their barracks before the attack to cripple their forces."

"Ah I see…" Zaki said rubbing his chin. "So how are we going to do it?" Naruto gave them a quick smirk.

"Creatively…"

The village of Yuba was not big enough to be called a city yet not small enough to be called a town. The town had every thing it would need to defend an attack, a wall almost double the size as the one back in Isa village, watch towers, a large front gate, a barracks, a prison that doubles as a fort which was armed with kunai launchers and several traps.

"Ha! I win again!" A loud voice came from inside the barracks. The barracks was a rounded building much like the hokage tower. It had two stories. The bottom floor was the armory and training dojo while the top was an add-on to the armory and the living quarters. A group of ninja sat around a small table playing cards.

"That's the sixteenth time in a row you've won Waya, you've gotta be cheating!" Another ninja around the table shouted.

"HA you're just saying that because I rock and you suck!"

"I'd have to agree with Nebu, you do seem to be winning a bit much."

"Oh come on not you too Jin, I swear to kami I'm not cheating! Come on back me up Tsubasa! Tsubasa what's up?" Tsubasa was a bulky man with muscles and a shaved head, he carried on his back a giant axe.

"Huh? Oh nothing, I just got this really weird feeling, like something bad was going to happen." The three men around the card table froze. When ever Tsubasa got his 'bad' feeling thing, it meant something really bad was going to happen.

"I'll go check out side." The one known as Waya said climbing out of his chair and running for the door.

"I'll look up stairs." Nebu said grabbing a set of kunai. Waya pushed open the doors, looking around, all he found a was a blond kid with a face mask on standing in front of the barracks making hand signs… wait making hand signs? Waya reached into his kunai holster but it was too late, including the blond kid, two other voices shouted together from the sides of the barracks.

"**Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu!"(Water style: Water Dragon jutsu!) **A giant water dragon emerged from a well near where Naruto was standing and charged at the barracks.

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" ( Fire style: Grand Fireball jutsu!) **Zaka took in a deep breath and shot out a large red hot fire ball.

"**Doton: Tsuchi Teppoudama!" (Earth style: Earth Bullet!) **A large boulder came out of the ground in front of Zaki and shot forward.All three of the powerful attacks went crashing into the barracks blowing it up from the inside and sending the second story crashing down on top of the first floor. Debris and men were sent flying into the sky. The ninja known as Waya was sent flying past Naruto getting imbedded into the front of a house in an unnatural fashion.

"**Fuuma konbo..." **Naruto started with a hint of sadness in his voice as the wind blew in his face carrying the smell of burning wood and flesh to his nostrils.

"**San Soshi…" **Zaki added inwith a sadistic smile on his face.

"**KUJO!" **Zaka finished loudly for the whole world to hear. **(Together; Fuuma combo: Three Element Destruction!) **Naruto let out a sigh as the fire began to die out.

"Well now the bulk of the garrison is down the rest should be easy enough."

"Oh really…" Naruto stiffened. Slowing turning around he found that scattered all over the roof tops were at least forty ninja varying from Chunin too Jonin. A very tall man in a grey and black outfit stood in front of the rest with a zanbatou on his back

"Bu…but I thought…" Naruto stammered out. The apparently head ninja quirked an eye brow at him.

"Thought what? That the entire ninja population of this village lived in there? HAHAHA! That's funny kid. All that building was for was a place to keep the weapons and to house the ninja with no homes. You, at the most, probably killed ten men." Naruto blanched. All of the men around him began laughing. Zaki and Zaka ran forward and stood beside Naruto, Zaki with his katana out and Zaka with his razor chain.

"Hahahaha! However, that was a very powerful technique you three used. I can tell your no run of the mill shinobi. So how 'bout this guys, you give up and swear your loyalty to my country and we'll let you live. If you don't well…" The men behind him began grabbing out kunai, shuriken and the occasional katana or kodachi.

"You can probably guess what'll happen."

"Go f#k yourself!" Zaka shouted, giving the man the one fingered salute. The men behind the tall ninja started snickering. The leader ninja reached for the zanbatou on his back.

"Well then… I'll just take that as a no." The man disappeared from view and then reappeared in front of Zaka and brought the zanbatou down on top of him. Zaka screamed in pain as the giant sword chopped his left ear off and nearly cut of off his foot.

"You bastard!!!" Zaki shouted as he maneuvered around the man and with a battle cry drove the sword through the mans side. The lead ninja coughed up some blood but didn't drop to the ground instead he grabbed Zaki's blade and ripped it out of his body.

"Nice moves kid. I might not be able to fight now but my men can, ATTACK!!!!!!!!" After the tall ninja had jumped away all of the ninja charged of the roofs and straight for Naruto and the rest of his squad. Naruto broke free of his shock and began forming hand signs.

"**Doton: Tsuchiheki! (Earth style: Earth wall!)**" A wall of earth standing about seven feet high rose up from the ground in front of them. "Now Zaki!" Naruto shouted. Zaki nodded and began running through hand signs.

"**Doton: Kasui!" (Earth style: Spike!)" **Zaki slammed his palms onto the earth wall and spikes jetted out of the other side creating a spike wall. Naruto grimaced as the sound of body's impaling upon the spikes and the screams of men came from the other side of the wall. Zaka wrapped a cloth around his head to stop the blood flowing from his wound. The earth wall crumbled to the ground, the three man squad was now surrounded by the enemy shinobi.

"We need a plan Naruto-kun…" Zaki said nervously as the enemy ninja began closing in.

"Why do I have to think of the plan? You're the one who got the high scores on the written tests back at the academy!"

"Just because my academic background is better than most doesn't mean I always have a plan, baka." A huge explosion erupted about a mile away from there position.

"Go check what that was! There might be more of them!" Half of the ninja ran from the area towards the explosion. Leaving about fifteen ninja left for Naruto and the rest to fight.

"Ok now there are only fifteen. We have to stick together, cover each other's blind spots and take over for the other if he gets beaten back or injured, got it?" Naruto said carefully as he pulled his katana free from its sheath.

"Right…"

"Got it…"

"Ok…" Naruto jabbed his sword into the ground and reached around to his ninja ass pouches grabbing a handful of shuriken in each hand while Zaki began running through hand signs and Zaka cracked his knuckles.

"Don't just stand there! Get them now!" A ninja from the crowd shouted and they charged at the squad. Naruto threw the shuriken at the charging ninja right as Zaki finished the last hand sign.

"_**Genjutsu: Maruchi Shuriken Genkaku. (**_**Genjutsu: Multi Shuriken Illusion.)" **Zaki thought and soon all of the shuriken began to double, then triple. The men screamed in fear as the blanket of shuriken flew at them. But as it got to them, the shuriken went right through them with out hurting them save for a few men who hit the ground after taking hits from the real shuriken.

"Come on lets get them, there just three kids!" One of the ninja shouted. In a matter of seconds the enemy ninja closed the gap between them and Naruto and squad. Naruto jerked his katana out of the ground as quickly as possible and blocked a kunai going for his throat. Zaka maneuvered around like a boxer as he tried to dodge kunai and katana attacks and Zaki was in a power struggle with another katana wielding ninja.

"We really need a way out of here…" Zaki said as he continued to loss ground against the older ninja.

"No shit!" Zaka screamed as he planted his fist into one of the ninjas face and sent him stumbling back.

"Just concentrate and…" The sound of metal piercing flesh echoed through out the area. Naruto slowly looked down at the katana embedded in his gut. Naruto coughed up some blood as the man drove the blade deeper into him increasing the pain. Naruto's world began to go black. He could hear the muffled screaming of his friends but couldn't make out what they were saying. When he awoke he found him self no longer in the village but in a grassy field with a clear blue sky. He rose up from the ground and looked around, as far at the eye could was nothing but beautiful tree's, flower's and open plain, also an old tree that reminded him of his old hang out. Shrugging off the last thought he stood up feeling slightly odd. The only thing that was not beautiful about this place was an old cave off in the distance. The rock of the cave seemed to be scorched and burned, all the grass around the cave was dried up and dead. The trees by it seemed to be void of life. But despite the unappealing look of the cave Naruto felt that he couldn't look away and even as if he were drawn to it. Slowly Naruto made his way to the cave and many thoughts started running through his head.

"_What is this feeling? It's as if I'm being pulled to this cave by a presence that seems so familiar yet I've never felt it before. And where am I? Is this supposed to be my subconscious? Bummer, I was hoping for something like endless fields of ramen and women. Oh well." _He was brought out of his thoughts as an evil laughter emitted from the cave that until now Naruto didn't notice that he had already walked into it. In front of him was a huge cage with a piece of paper in the middle of it with the word 'Seal' on it. The evil laughter seemed to come from the cage.

"**Ah finally we meet kit! Kukukukuku."**

"Who are you?!" Naruto shouted at the cage. A pair of bright red slit eyes jerked open almost causing Naruto to jump back in surprise.

"**Who am I? Who am I?! Whelp, I am the great Kyuubi no Kitsune!!!!!!"**

**CHAPTER THREE DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have a small poll, Should be Kyuubi be a girl or a boy? If girl she'll probably be more like that annoying older sister you always have to deal with, but if I get enough response maybe a couple, I'm still thinking on weather or not this should be a harem... not quite sure. Anyway I hope you all liked that one. Please remember to review, thank you much!!!!!! **

**PEACE OUT!!!!!!!!!!! AND GOD BLESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto Fuuma

Naruto Fuuma.

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!! But that is quite obvious. Because if I did own it then why would I be here writing this story? I mean seriously: This site was designed for the fan base of Naruto or any other work to write out how 'they' want to see the story progress or what not. It's all very silly when you think about it…**

**OMG!! Has it really been three months!? Man I'm a sucky updater…. Well sorry about that, but now I have joined the work force as a full time employee of Mc Donald's! **

**Hey every body TheFirstHokage is here with a new chapter. As for Kyuubi being a girl I have decided to make her a girl but there will be no pairing and I think I am going to do a harem, you'll just have to find out as the chapters progress. Anyway here's the next chapter hope you like it. START THE FIC!!**

When his eyes began to open the first thing he saw was fire. The smell: The smell of burning flesh, wood and bone hit him next. It was also dark besides the fire so it had to be night time by now.

Naruto slowly pushed himself off the ground, his chest felt sore but the wound had been healed by the Kyuubi. He felt tired despite just waking up. He put his hand on the ground for support. When his hand touched the ground he immediately pulled it back as if it had been bitten.

He looked at the murky puddle he just placed his hand in. Blood. As his eye sight began to come around his eye's widened in shock. All around him were bodies. He couldn't count them or see them properly with the fire burning from the buildings. He walked slowly amongst the field of dead. There un-seeing eye's staring up at him. The fire from the burning building's reflecting off them. To say he was shaken would be an understatement.

Then he remembered his comrades. He began looking through the dead for his friends.

"Please don't let them be dead! Please!" He shouted for no one to hear as he continued to search. After an hour of searching he sat down on the body of a bulky ninja with an axe slammed in the right side of his head. He was shaking. He closed his eyes, he needed to try and remember what happened after he blacked out.

**(FLASH BACK: Naruto's subconscious.)**

"**Who am I? Who am I?! Whelp, I am the great Kyuubi no Kitsune!"** Naruto's eyes widened, he remembered hearing stories about the Kyuubi; an unearthly power that could level mountains with one swing of its many tails. But he had always thought they were just stories to scare him but, standing in front of him, was none other than 'the' Kyuubi. Naruto began rubbing his eyes. He started smacking himself and pinching his cheek's (Face you perverts.) and then he began to laugh.

"Ok, this has so got to be a dream. So I'm going to close my eyes and I'll wake up. Yep, that's it." He closed his eyes and then opened them again. But nothing changed, nope. The big red eyes, cage and paper with the word 'Seal' on it and the cave surrounding's. A dark chuckling filled the room again.

"**Still here whelp! Kukukukukuku."**

**(End of flash back, for the moment…)**

Naruto shook his head that was all he could remember at the moment. He looked out on the killing field. Tears began falling at the sight of so much waste of human life. If there was thing he was certain about in this world; it would be that he would never forget this sight even if he had his brain bashed out. He walked glumly through the burning streets of the enemy village. In the distance he could hear screams. Cries of mercy, howl's of pain. The sound of metal on metal… and the sound of metal ripping through flesh followed by a blood chilling scream.

He occasionally rummaged through some of the piles of bodies looking for his friends. When he found a member of the Fuuma clan he would take what was left of the body and bury it. Then he would stick a pole just above the head and tie there clan symbol on a cloth, all members were required to wear one during war time, to the pole to mark there grave.

A fox jumped out from a dark alley way. Naruto and the small animal locked eyes. His bright blue orbs faded a bit and turned a blood red with slit pupils. The little fox's ears perked and it pranced up to Naruto and began rubbing up against his leg.

(**Back to the convo with Kyuubi and Naruto.)**

"So you're real?" The Kyuubi nodded it's head.

"And this isn't a dream?" The Kyuubi shook it's head.

"And you're inside me body?" Another nod from the giant fox. Naruto nodded as well and began scratching his chin.

"Ok last question:…How the hell did you get inside me!?" Naruto shouted pointing an accusing finger at the big red eyes. The Kyuubi bellowed in laughter at the small ninja.

"**Ahh, you're a funny one, whelp. Ok, I'll tell you. Ten years ago, I attacked the great village of Konohagakure for revenge. During the first years of the creation of the village of Konoha I was summoned by the leader of the Uchiha clan to fight the Shodaime Hokage." **The Kyuubi let out a great sigh that blew Naruto off his feet.

"**I was humiliated and defeated by the Shodai. A human being had defeated me! A mere human! And not only that but he could control others of my kind, I was infuriated. Anyway, so almost eight decades later I was finally released again and I returned to Konoha to have my revenge. However my plans were stopped by the Yondaime Hokage. Heheheh, the puny ninja stud no chance against me so he used a jutsu to sacrifice his own life to seal me into an other to keep me from destroying his precious little village." **The Kyuubi finished the last of the sentence dripping with sarcasm. Naruto nodded letting his brain digest what he had just learned. The Kyuubi sighed again.

"**The Yondaime was attractive for a human I'll give him that…" **Naruto looked quizzically at the pair of large red eyes. "**Anyway, so that the container would survive he had to be a newborn baby, or else my chakra would engulf the fully grown human's body and rip it to pieces from the chakra network out. And take a wild guess at who that little baby was?" **The Kyuubi's dark chuckling filled the room. Naruto sat there stunned. If he remembered right, the Kyuubi attack was on October tenth… Same as his birthday…

"So… that means I'm from Konoha?" Naruto looked up at the Kyuubi.

"**Ding, ding! You're a winner little whelp!" **

"So that must also mean's… That Ka-san… and Tou-san aren't my real parents… Because… "Tears started falling from his eyes. "They told me both… (sob)… that neither of them… have ever been too Konoha before…" Naruto sat on the ground, pounding his fist on the ground. His whole family: Pictures of Sasame, Dasame and Manami flew through his mind.

The only family he has ever known. The twins Zaki and Zaka also came into his mind. Weren't his real family? And many more members of the clan he had come to know and love start coursing through his mind. He felt something knock him on the head. He jerked his head up with a fist ready to attack who ever had touched him. Standing in front of him was a woman. She was beautiful, with an impressive body of goddess perfection. She had flame red hair put up into a long ponytail that reached to her back.

Blood red eyes; just like the Kyuubi. A black and red kimono that hugged her body like an second skin showing off her very impressive curves. Up until now there hasn't been anything very strange about this woman besides the nine red fox tails jutting from her tail bone. The blood red fur was so thick it almost looked as if she was a peacock. The 'foxy' lady glared down at him.

"**Stop crying! And show some back bone! Just because you found out your family isn't your real family is no reason to start balling! They probably still care about you as much as they did when they found you or else they wouldn't have put up with you for so long. And if you're going to be my jailer then you have to start acting like you are! Now I'm going to lend you my chakra, kill the bastards out there, save your friends and live. Live or else!" **The woman, Naruto guessed was Kyuubi finished dangerously pointing a clawed finger at him.

(**Back to present time…)**

Naruto jerked his head upward and his vision returned to reality. He could hear music in the distance. It sounded kind of scratchy, like it was being played on an old time record player. Then a voice started singing along with it but it wasn't on the track…

"_Well I encourage your complete cooperation. I'll send you roses when I think you need to smile. I can't control myself because I don't know how. And they love me for it honestly, I'll be here for a while. _From up the road Naruto could see a person walking towards him but all he could see was the man's silhouette.

_Give me blood, blood. Gallons of the stuff. Give me all that I can drink and it will never be enough. So give me blood, blood, blood… Grab a glass because there's going to be a blood. _As the man immerged from the shadow and Naruto could see his outfit. He wore a white blood stained straitjacket. Most of his face was wrapped up with medical tape but from what he could see of his skin the man was scared. Small stocks of red hair jutted out from where there were no bandages.

_A celebrated man amongst the girlies, they convinced me proper with a bit of luck. The doctors and the nurses they adore me so, but it's really quite alarming, because I'm such and awful 'BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!'_ The wrapped up man shouted the last part, even saying the 'beep' part. He moved his hands from behind his back and held them out to his sides. Naruto's eye widened. On each hand the man was wearing a pair of gloves with foot long blades for each finger, each blade looked rusty and ragged, with jagged blades and hooks.

_So give me blood, blood. Gallons of the stuff. Give me all that I can drink and it has never been enough. So give me blood, blood, blllloooooddddddd. I'm the kind of human reckage that they love!"_ **(Hidden Track Blood, by My Chemical Romance which I don't own. Oh and it has some slight tweakage.) **And as the record player stopped, the man charged. Laughing with a crazy laugh he jumped into the air and came down on Naruto spinning like a tornado. Naruto grabbed the small fox at his feet and jumped away from the crazed man as he went crashing into the earth. The blond ninja slid to a stop twenty meters away from where the blade wielding man had slammed into the earth and put the fox on the ground.

"Ehehehehehehehehehehehe!!" Came the eerie laughter of the crazed man. "Awww, why'd you move? I wanted to see what your insides looked like! Ehehehehehehehehehehe!! Now come here and show me what you're made of!! EHEHEHEHEHEEEEHEHE!!" The man got up from the ground and began running at Naruto low to the ground with his clawed hands spread to his sides. Naruto reached for his katana and froze. He patted his side where the sword usually hung but found it wasn't there. He pulled a kunai from his ninja ass pouch and brought it up to block the attack. It did. But the enemy still had a free hand. The masked man reared back his left hand and thrust his razor hand at Naruto's face.

**(Another flash back…)**

Zaki and Zaka cried in agony as the man thrust the sword into there friends stomach. They dropped to there knee's as the enemy shinobi pushed them to the ground. They winced as the pained screaming of there comrade began to dim but there eyes widened in surprise as another persons scream ripped through the air followed by a collected gasp and liquidy squishing noise.

The twins jerked there heads up to where the sound was coming from and gasped. The man that had stabbed Naruto was now being held up in the air by Naruto, blood flowing down his face. Finally Naruto crushed the man's skull in his hand and dropped the lifeless carcass to the ground. A redish orange energy began radiating off of Naruto's body. Covering him like a veil of fire. The enemy shinobi began taking steps away from him, some turning and running, others falling to the ground at the unimaginable evil radiating off of the ten year old boy. Naruto turned to the group of shinobi; the red slit eyes of the Kyuubi piercing there soul with dread and fear. And then he vanished.

The enemy ninja looked completely shock and even more shocked as one of there comrades neck was cut open and his blood shot out like a geyser. And one by one, the enemy shinobi fell to an enemy they couldn't see. They ran and he caught them. They tried to hide and he found them. They tried to fight and he beat them. They tried to plead for mercy but he gave them no such pleasure. Zaka had finally passed out from exhaustion and blood loss but Zaki had witnessed it and he'd never forget it. A fire had started when a fool had tried to hit Naruto with a fire ball jutsu and it was spreading.

Zaki's eyes widened as a shadow covered him, he looked up at the blood covered Naruto. The menacing red eyes, the red chakra tail swinging idly back and forth, his overgrown canines, and over powering presence. Zaki sat petrified as he held his unconscious brother in his arms. The brunette boy was shaking, he had never seen such an awesome display of power like he had just witnessed. And as quickly as it had come the red veil began to disappear. The blood on his clothes started to dry as the veil dissipated and he fell back, unconscious.

Zaki tried to reach for Naruto but he was stopped as a ninja from Rice country appeared in between the two and slapped his hand from Naruto.

"You fool! Did you not see what he just did he's a monster, let's go now." The ninja picked Zaka up and threw him over his shoulder and grabbed Zaki dragging him off as well.

"Let me go damnit!! Let me go now!!" Zaki demanded as he began to lose sight of his best friend. It was about ten a'clock and the sun was starting to set.

**(Back to Naruto and crazy guy.)**

"Eheheheheheheh!! I'm going to crush your skull and watch your blood poor from your neck!! Eheheheheheheh!!" Naruto was brought back to the present as the man's hand was seconds from stabbing him. The blond shinobi brought his head back as fast as he could. The clawed man cut the orange head band Naruto was wearing but other than that no harm done. Naruto rolled away from the crazed man and stopped near where the man had crashed into the earth. Naruto got up from the ground as fast as he could and ran for the crater. His eyes brightened up as his katana came into view. He dove for the sword and sighed in relief as he grabbed the hilt of the sword tightly. He turned around only to be kicked in the face and sent sliding through the dirt. Once Naruto opened his eyes he found the bandaged man standing over him, flexing his fingers and licking his lips.

"Ehehehehehehehehe!! When I attack you won't have enough time to draw your sword so take these last few seconds to pray Kami-sama for a quick and painless demi, Gah!!" The man was stopped short. Blood started pouring from his lips. A white blade came out of the bottom of the sheath and right between the crazy mans eyes. The sheath of the **Tenrai Kasui** (Divine Spike.) split in half and revealed that it wasn't an entirely new blade but that the blade had extended. You see that is the ability of the Tenrai Kasui. Too extend past the usual length of the katana and hit the enemy at a distance with out adding extra weight to the sword.

The sword returned to its normal size and the crazy red head dropped to the ground with a thud. Naruto pulled himself out from under the dead man and stood back up.

**(And hour later. Staging point for Rice county army…)**

Naruto sighed as the camp came into view, he was in friendly territory now. But the pained screaming coming from the medic tent made his heart sank. He ran as fast as he could and reached the entrance of the tent. He stood petrified. The wailing of his friends and family in pain, the bodies being covered by white sheets, the medics running to and from patience furring as fast as they could, crying family and friends clinging to there dead loved ones. He walked down the row of bodies. He stopped in front of a cot with a man with no arms and legs wrapped up in bandages like a mummy.

Ara… Aramaki-san?" Naruto stuttered as he looked down on what was left of the Head ninja of Isa village. The only way he could tell it was him was because of his red gem studded katana by his bed side. He muttered a small prayer for the man before continuing down the line. Sitting and wailing by a bed side was his old sensei Nanako Himaru, holding the hand of her dead fiancé. Naruto walked up behind her and put his arms around he shoulders', she grabbed his arms and began to cry harder as he whispered words of comfort into her ear. Naruto got up and walked away from his heart broken sensei after she had finally fell asleep. He continued down the line of the dead looking, checking each one as he passed. Some good friends, others people he barely knew but none the less he was crying hard when he reached the final cot. He pulled back to cover and stood frozen on the spot. His father's lifeless eyes stared up at him, a peaceful grin on his face. The medics had already sown op the large cut on his neck. Naruto stared at the man he had called father all his life. The man that had taught him to fight, to care, to be honorable, to be wise, to be a man, was lying there... Dead. The tears began falling from his eyes. His pained screams filled the air as he clung onto his father. He began beating on his father's chest.

"Why?! Why?! Why?! Why, kami?! What the fuck did I ever do to you!? Ahhhhh!!" He lay there for the rest of the night, crying and holding on to the man he respected most in the world. His dad.

**(The next morning…)**

Naruto woke with a start as some one touched him on the shoulder. Pulling his katana half way out of his new cloth sheath he turned around and prepared to attack.

"Hold it Naruto-kun!" Zaki shouted as he backed up from his friend. Naruto feel on his butt and slammed the katana back into the sheath.

"You baka!! I was just about ready to skewer you!" Naruto got up from the ground and gave his friend a frim shake.

"I was so worried you went and got your self killed…" Naruto muttered as he and his friend pulled back from each other. "How's Zaka?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry about me and yeah, Zaka's doing good. But come on…" Zaki said as he led Naruto into an unoccupied tent.

"What happened to you? One minuet your on the verge of death, next you get all firey and start killing left and right like it's no tomorrow. So tell me what happened? Was it some kind of jutsu, or what?" Zaki looked a mess. His usual nice hair was just as messy as his brothers, he was covered in dirt and dried blood. Naruto sighed as he began to retell the tail of his conversation with the Kyuubi. By the end Zaki's eyes were so wide, any more and Naruto was pretty sure they'd explode.

"That…" Zaki started…" Is so not what I was expecting to hear. So the Kyuubi, nothing bad will happen, right? Like no chance of it getting out or it hurting you." Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no idea. We'll just have to see as time goes on." For the next few weeks Naruto and the rest of the land of Rice ninja held there ground against there enemy, but it was useless. They were out numbered. Out supplied, and out matched. Until finally, they couldn't hold anymore and were forced to give up and go home. Horses carried the injured while the healthy and not so injured walked back to the village, crest fallen, beaten and defeated.

"So much lost and nothing gained…" A ninja near Naruto mumbled. Kamakiri walked beside Naruto as they made the trek back to the village.

"I'm sorry about Dasame-sama, Naruto-kun. He was a great leader and he was alwa…" But Kamakiri was stopped short.

"I know who my father was Kamakiri-sensei… I'm sorry but I just… want to be alone for a while…" Kamakiri nodded and feel back with another group of ninja as Naruto walked ahead of the pack of ninja. Zaki and Zaka both had a worried looks on there face as there friend walked ahead of the group. Naruto was deep in thought. What was going to happen to the clan now? What was going to happen to Isa village? In total they had lost two thirds off there Jonin about forty Chunin and thirty Genin. Each clan had suffered substantial losses, each clan lost there clan head save one. And the Fuuma were among them… Naruto looked up at the cloud covered sky and it started raining.

"The heavens are crying for us…" Naruto turned to his right. The blind ninja Keji Tanaka walked beside him with a content smile on his face.

"I love it when it rains. It has a nostalgic feeling to it for some reason."

"Keji-sensei…" Naruto started…" You were on my fathers squad when he was killed, right?" Keji's expression did not change.

"Yes I was young Naruto Fuuma, yes I was." Naruto nodded slightly. The man had always been a bit… off after the explosion that taken his eye sight, but he was strong none the less.

"How did he die, and when?" The older shinobi looked thoughtful before answering.

"His neck was cut open by a kunai, after wards he killed six other ninja before dieing of blood loss and lack of oxygen. As for when he was killed. After we had completed our first assignment we went to complete Manami-sama's objective which was to capture and hold hostage the feudal lord's daughter that lives in the village we were attacking. But he anticipated this and sent his best Jonin to defend her.

Most of the squad was killed and we had to retreat. I believe if Manami-sama were too have been there and her squad, I think she would have succeeded where we failed since she is more of the assassin then any of us were. But the lord gave the mission to Dasame-sama because Manami-sama was pregnant." Naruto wiped his eyes, you couldn't tell if it was from the rain or tears. So it was him. The feudal lord is the reason his father was dead. There were other ninja that were better suited for an assassination then his father, he could name three right off the bat. Yet he gave the mission to his dad, a swordsmen and front line fighter. The man was going to pay… oh boy was he.


End file.
